


New Partners

by afteriwake



Series: To Boldly Observe And Solve Crimes (Among Other Things) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FBI Agent Alexander Marcus, FBI Agent James T. Kirk, FBI Agent Spock, First Meetings, Gen, Kirk Doesn't Know, Last Name Basis, Not Canon Compliant, POV James T. Kirk, Some profanity, Spock Is An Alien, aliens exist, on the case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: FBI Agents James Kirk thought he'd be dwelling in the basement of Quantico his entire career. Little does he know today is different: today is the day he gets an...interesting...partner.





	New Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So this was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr and suggested to **GreenSkyOverMe** for a fic idea since she had asked for a Star Trek/X-Files fusion. Hope you enjoy!

“He shoots, he scores, the crowd goes wild!” James Kirk said as he tossed another crumpled ball of paper at the wastebasket. When he had decided to become an FBI agent, days spent behind the desk had not been in the plan. He was supposed to be out in the field. _Doing_ stuff, anything other than pushing papers.

 _Face it, Jim, they think you’re weird,_ his annoying inner voice told him. He decided to ignore the voice today because the voice just kept reminding him that most FBI agents were normal. He was...decidedly not. Not since his childhood encounter with aliens in the cornfields of Iowa, at any rate. Not since the flattened circles in the fields at his family’s farm.

Not since his older brother disappeared all that time ago.

He didn’t like acknowledging that there might be something weird in his pursuit for the “little green men” and all the weird things most normal people didn’t want to believe existed.

And yet here he was, in the basement at Quantico with an “I Want To Believe” poster proudly up behind him.

Yeah, he wasn’t normal. Least he could do was live with the consequences of his abnormality.

He balled up another piece of paper and made aim for the basket near the office door when the office door opened and SSA Marcus came in, stony-faced as usual. Kirk sat up straighter and dropped the paper on the floor beside his desk. “Anything I can do for you, sir?” Kirk asked.

“Stop lollygagging and get up to meet your partner,” Marcus snapped.

 _Partner?_ No one had told him he was getting any partner any time soon. He thought guys like him were considered loose cannons.

“Yeah. Doctor Spock, from the crime lab division. He got upgraded to field work and needed a partner, and despite my objections, top brass decided you too might be a good fit.” As Kirk got up and headed towards the door a tall man with a bowl cut and bangs came in. “Oh. God. I thought I’d have to yell twice today.”

“I was memorizing the layout of the floor, sir,” Dr. Spock said in a quiet yet assertive voice. _Interesting,_ Kirk thought to himself. Wasn’t afraid of SSA Marcus. That was something, at least. Kirk watched as his gaze settled on the poster behind Kirk’s chair. “Most interesting.”

“The poster?” Kirk said. “Gift from a friend in tech.”

“I see,” Spock replied. He extended a hand towards Kirk and when Kirk got closer they shook hands. Spock’s hand felt cold, which was strange because the AC was broken and most of the office was in rolled-up shirtsleeves and no jackets. In fact, Spock was in a full three-piece suit with a damn sweater vest.

 _Weird_.

"Neither of you make any trouble, okay? You have an assignment out of Las Vegas. One of those weird things you like so much, Kirk. Disappearance outside of casinos. A string of them. All that’s left are damn footprints.”

Kirk frowned. “Like, feet impressions?” he asked.

“Glowy shit,” Marcus said. “Probably some damn publicity stunt no one alerted the LVPD about.” Marcus handed a sheet of paper to Kirk. “Commercial class flight, make sure you keep track of all your expenses.” He headed back out towards the door. “Mark your Ts, dot your Is, keep it cheap.”

“Yes sir,” Kirk said. As soon as Marcus was out of the office he turned to Spock. “So, Dr. Spock. Have a first name I can call you?”

“S'chn T'gai,” he said, his voice quiet.

Kirk ran it over in his head a few times, not having any idea on how to pronounce it the way Dr. Spock did and eventually figuring he’d learn it later. “Spock it is for now.”

“Informality?” Spock asked, his brows furrowing.

Kirk pointed to him and then back to himself and then repeated the action a few times in quick succession. “Partners. Informality is implied.” He nodded his head towards his desk. “Let me grab my go bag, then we can swing by...wherever...and get your stuff and then head out. You get airsick?”

“No, I do not,” Spock said.

“Great! We can go over stuff on the flight.” Kirk clapped him on the shoulder. “Where are we heading to?”

“To the airport, I suppose,” Spock said.

“You got a go bag in the car?” Kirk asked.

“I will buy what I need.”

Kirk snorted. “Can’t wait to see what you come up with in Vegas,” he said. “Let’s roll out!” He grabbed his bag from behind the desk and then headed around Spock and out of the office with his bag slung over his shoulder. This was going to be interesting, he could tell...


End file.
